Dandelion Seeds
by furubasuta.roronoa
Summary: Natsu feels troubled about confessing his love for Lucy. Will he do it? Or will his fear of rejection stop him? A NaLu OneShot.


'_Go and tell her now. Aren't you brave enough? You fought opponents like Jellal, Zero, the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, and you're afraid of confessing? What type of coward are you?!' _Natsu's inner voice was screaming his thoughts.

She was standing in front of him on the plain grass field, playing with her loyal pet Plue, looking as cute as usual. And he was leaning on the big old tree under the shade, with his partner next to him, staring at him confused.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" the cat spoke.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"You're acting weird. Do you want some fish?"

"I said I'm fine, Happy." He stood up and went towards the other shady tree. The Exceed flew after him, now more curious than ever.

"You can tell me!"

"Go away, Happy, I'm fine."

The cat looked at him worriedly for one last time and sat next to Lucy, who wasn't paying attention to Natsu.

'_Well, do something! Even your best friend left you because you can't say what you feel! Igneel didn't teach you to be a coward!' _it was that inner voice again.

"Kuso…" he voiced out. Standing up one more time, he left the field and distanced from his two best friends. After he couldn't see them anymore, he sat on the ground and started to think. He wanted to confess to Lucy, but he had second thoughts. Which was two more than he usually had. He sighed and lied down on his back. The soothing scent of grass and the flowers that surrounded his body tickled his insides. _'Spring is such a nice part of year. Everyone is out on dates…Why not ask her out? Ah, that's right… you're too scared.' _He sighed at his fear of rejection. A dandelion seed landed on his nose. He blew it and couldn't follow it with his sight cause the sun was in his eyes.

Three hours passed. Lucy and Happy left the field. They were both heading for Lucy's apartment, because Lucy promised Happy a tuna sandwich. He ate it with delight and fell asleep on the table. Lucy took Happy in her hands and placed him on a pillow, so he can continue his sleep in a more comfortable place. She sat on the chair in front of her desk and started the next chapter of her novel.

Natsu woke up surrounded by flowers. _'What am I doing here? How long am I here? Lucy…' _his thought traced off to the blonde Celestial Mage. _'I have to confess to her! But, I can't just come up to her and tell her that. I have to do it in a romantic way. Girls love that romantic shit. Maybe some kind of present would be nice…' _he looked around him and a thought came to mind.

The next day came and Natsu still hadn't appeared to pick up Happy. The two of them were getting a bit worried, even though that was needless, because this is Natsu we're talking about.

"Where can he be?" Lucy paced up and down her room.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure he's fine!" Happy tried to lighten the mood.

"I know he's alright, I'm not doubting that, but…it's irresponsible to just leave without saying anything!"

_DING-DOONG~_

The doorbell rang and Lucy rushed to open it.

"Where have you been?" She scolded the dragon slayer.

"Umm… can I talk to you for a second, in private…?" he looked at the peeking Happy while saying the last part.

"Ahh…sure." Lucy closed the front door behind her, warning Happy not to spy on the conversation. She even offered fish if he did as she said.

"So…what is it?" she was acting a bit impatient, which made Natsu feel uncomfortable.

"Well, it's… that is…I…I want to give you something…" he mumbled.

Lucy then noticed that Natsu was hiding something behind his back.

"What…?" she looked at him curiously.

"Err…this…" he passed the bouquet made out of white and pink flowers to her, which she looked at in awe.

"It's…beautiful." She took it in her hand and sniffed the flowers.

"Will you go out with me…Lucy…?" Natsu blushed.

"Aah…I'd like that…" she looked at him shyly.

He took her hand in his and they walked on the riverside, until deciding to sit on a bench near the river. She laid her head in his lap and looked straight at his spicy brown eyes. He took one of the white flowers, touched her nose with the petals and placed it in her hair over her ear. They stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes and let the eyes say it all. Natsu then leaned at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

After the kiss, she sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she leaned on his shoulder and sighed peacefully. They both stared at the orange sunset. Everyone was probably worried about them not showing up at the guild, but they didn't care.

A stray dandelion seed flew up in front of Natsu's eyes. He smiled when he saw it and kissed the Celestial Spirit Mage in the forehead like she was his entire world. And she was.


End file.
